gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Anais: The Movie
Anais: The Movie is a made-for-television movie based on the Cartoon Network TV Series, The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Anais is kidnapped by her imaginary friend, Chimera, leading Gumball, Darwin and their parents to form a search to find her. Plot In the Wattersons' house, Anais becomes tired that she has not friends. Seeing this, Gumball and Darwin comforts her by telling him she knows she celebrates the return of her imaginary friend, Chimera. Nicole and Richard also tests her friendness by having her a imaginary friend. That night, Anais wakes up at 3:00 A.M. and wanders away. While lost, Anais meets Chimera again and they wandering away from Elmore. Gumball and Darwin realize that she is missing, so they search for her. Their parents explains to Gumball and Darwin that Anais was kidnapped by the imaginary friend. Meanwhile, Chimera and Anais visit Elmore. Then, Chimera takes Anais into the kindergarten when she was a toddler. Anais begins to get along with the toddlers as she takes part in various activities such as painting and basketball. When Chimera arrives in Elmore, Doughnut Sheriff and the other cops watch the news and learn of an intruder breaking into the woods. While they learn of this, the chimera's clumsiness causes to scare Elmore. When Doughnut Sheriff sees the chimera, Miss Simian and the cops panics and Doughnut Sheriff teams up them to defeat Chimera. Chimera then arrives at kindergarten to offer Anais the opportunity to invites her in the adventure. However, Anais declines, saying that she enjoys his time at kindergarten more that he does at school. After being told that Miss Simian will teamed up with the cops to defeat her imaginary friend, a confused Anais becomes more eager to stay at kindergarten. Chimera then attempts to roar in angry, causing a grossed out Anais to enters in panic that Chimera is in danger. After several adventures, the Elmore Police Department arrives on the scene and arrests Chimera into the jail. The Wattersons and Granny Jojo apologizes for Anais and returns her back to home. Back home, Anais angrily confronts the Wattersons and wants to save Chimera. Learned of her errors, Anais wanders away off home. In the prison, Miss Simian mistaking Chimera for Anais' adopted father and interrogates him why the chimera pretended to be their imaginary friend. Anais frees Chimera and he escapes from the jail, wandered the streets and broke into houses and the city after this, trying to look for a new friend. The sheriff and Miss Simian becomes angry and orders the guards to capture Chimera and save Anais. Chimera and Anais runs into the Wattersons' house, much to Granny Jojo's shock. As the Doughnut Sheriff and Nicole argue with each other, and demand the chimera to "release" her children, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Granny Jojo also demand to know why the chimera pretended to be their imaginary friend. Anais is swayed, and Chimera set up traps to protect himself when the sheriff informs them that the police will be attacking in in two minutes. With the two minutes up, the police raid the house, but the traps set are so successful that all the police officers are taken down. During the fight, Miss Simian angrily orders the policemen to arrest Chimera, but the policemen betrays Miss Simian and calls her a idiot. The sheriff resorts to sending in Nicole if they do not get out in 30 seconds. This finally makes the chimera leave the house. Outside, he threatens to blow himself up with mints and 3 bottles of soda. The sheriff soon orders his men to fire their tasers at him, but Chimera angrily throws the mints and 3 bottles of soda to fall in several police cars and cause an explosion, sending Doughnut Sheriff catapulting off the house and into the park, ending up dangling upside down near a tree with the rope and is bitten by the wolves, who takes a large bite out of him. Doughnut Sheriff runs away in panic off the park. Chimera survives the explosion, but the Wattersons' house setting on fire due to the explosion and Anais was in the backyard, manages to escape from the fire. Nicole, Richard and Granny Jojo panics and Chimera runs to the backyard and uses the hose and shoots water at the fires, saving Anais from her certain death. Chimera rescues Anais, reveals himself to the policemen and people of Elmore thinking he was not really evil. The chimera thanks her, and says goodbye. He promises to visit sometime, and they smile at each other as he leaves. Gumball, Darwin and Anais says goodbye to Chimera and apologizes for never understanding her. Nicole and Richard hail Anais as a hero. That night, the rest of the family watches with horror as Anais switches from the channel of Richard's show, causing him to exclaim "Oh, Madre Mia!" and pass out. Nicole is conflicted, feeling both pride and fear for her daughter. The last shot of the movie shows Anais' face as she joyously watches her show, with an ominous, looped rendition of the Daisy the Donkey theme song playing in the background. Characters Main Characters *Anais *Chimera *Gumball *Darwin *Doughnut Sheriff *Miss Simian Supporting Characters *Nicole *Richard *Granny Jojo *French Fries *Coffee Cop *Hamburger Cop *Earl *Soda Can Officer Minor Characters *Tina Rex *Billy *Daisy the Donkey *Mr. Rex *Leslie *Juke *Tobias *Hector *Carrie *Molly *Carmen *Frank and Bean *Masami Trivia *Footages from "The Friend" is reused. *Music from "The Quest" is reused. Cultural References *When Darwin breathes into Gumball in the flooded house, it resembles when a player gets a piece of food and gives it to the other player in the video game Kirby Super Star. *When Billy is telling his story, The Aquarium from Camille Saint-Saëns' Carnival of the Animals plays in the background. *When The Chimera is telling the kids about his early life where was built by a lonely toy maker, and they were friends until the day he died is similar to the 1990 movie "Edward scissorhands", in which Edward was created by a lonely inventor, they were friends until the day the inventor was about to give him real arms but he died almost instantly. *This episode is largely an homage to the 1999 movie The Iron Giant, in which a nerdy child befriends an enormous robot from outer space. The two stories share major plot points: **When they first meet, Anais and the Chimera teach each other some social graces. In The Iron Giant, the child teaches the giant to talk. **In both The Iron Giant and "The Friend," the townspeople are initially frightened of the giant, and the authorities are sent in to attack. *The booby traps set up by the kids to thwart the police are reminiscent of the traps used in the Home Alone movies. *The Chimera's right leg resembles that of the Thing from the Fantastic Four. Goofs/Errors *When Doughnut Sheriff makes a deal with Miss Simian, his bench disappears. *When Anais' bath is finished, Gumball brings her out of the bathtub. When he does this, his whiskers are missing. *When Gumball and Darwin begin to destroy the television, the wrestling tape that has fallen onto the cabinet disappears in the following scene. *The captions say "Daisy the Dog Show," when it is supposed to be "Daisy the Donkey Show." *When Nicole talks about Gumball setting fire to a pool, her whiskers are longer than usual. *When Gumball spews out water next to Anais on the bed, his eyebrows are missing. *When Nicole and Richard come back to their home, they open the door that Gumball, Darwin and Anais couldn't unlock in the previous scene. *When Marvin waves the dog treat in front of Anais, part of his shadow disappears in the background. *When Gumball tells Darwin that Tina's vision is based around movement, Tina states that that only works in the movies, referencing a (scientifically inaccurate) scene from the movie Jurassic Park. *The Chimera's hand reappears on his arm even though it is tickling Anais. Category:Movies Category:Fanon